Romance sans parole
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Percy se met à rêver d'un homme à la fois familier et inconnu. Plus ce rêve devient habituel, plus le fils de Poséidon se pose des questions et voit sa vie basculer pour être absorbée par ce rêve familier et par ce jeune homme blond qui lui fait éprouver une palette de sentiments. Inspiré de "Mon Rêve Familier" de Paul Verlaine. [JERCY]
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, comment allez-vous ? Je suis de retour avec ce projet qui me tenait à coeur, je me suis promis de le finir une bonne fois pour toutes et c'est avec joie que je peux annoncer que c'est chose faite !_**

 ** _C'est un Jercy, pour ne pas changer, c'est un couple que j'adore, je pense que vous l'aviez compris !_**

 ** _J'espère réussir à le faire aimer par le plus de personnes, ou au moins qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme un ship étrange, incongru comme je pense que ça doit être le cas parce que tout le monde aime le Percico ou le Percabeth mais le Jercy ? C'est satan un peu !_**

 ** _Je crois pouvoir dire que Percy est OOC, j'en suis désolé mais le style d'écriture m'obligeait un peu à le faire ainsi. Il y aura 4 chapitres en tout, un par semaine, tous les week-end d'aujourd'hui au 4 février pour réchauffer vos coeurs par ce temps glacial._**

 ** _Bonne lecture,_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant,_**

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits d'affilées que je rêvais de cette même personne. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, je pouvais le certifier, un homme de ce genre je ne l'aurais sans doute pas oublié.

Il me fixait silencieusement à chaque fois, jamais il n'osait s'approcher et jamais je n'osais entamer une discussion. Il était beau, à la façon d'un ange peut être un peu trop sérieux, mais un ange tout de même. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux d'un bleu si électrique qu'il m'arrivait de penser qu'il finirait par me foudroyer, à me fixer ainsi. De ce qu'il me semblait, il était grand, bien plus que je ne l'étais. Il était habillé de blanc dans un décor qu'il l'était tout autant et entre nous, une infinité de vide semblait s'étendre. Paradoxalement, je pensais qu'en levant le bras je pourrais toucher sa peau de porcelaine mais j'avais peur que ce moment de félicité complète ne disparut si j'osais déranger le calme absolu. Il ne souriait pas, ne clignait des yeux que quelques fois et si je me concentrais suffisamment je pouvais voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration.

Voilà en quoi consistaient toutes mes nuits depuis peu, et je ne pouvais que me réveiller à chaque fois plus frustré de ne pouvoir approcher ce bel inconnu. Il m'inspirait de la curiosité et un autre sentiment, quelque chose de plus maîtrisé mais à la fois contenu… comme une rivière que l'on aurait coupée par un barrage en apparence, elle s'écoule posément mais intérieurement elle n'attend que d'être libérée pour pouvoir révéler sa vraie nature.

Il m'était une fois arrivé de ne pas dormir une nuit et la nuit suivante, l'autre garçon avait une expression légèrement différente comme une interrogation muette à laquelle je ne répondais pas. Et cela se répétait, encore et toujours, plus aucun cauchemar ne dérangeait mes nuits. Il n'y avait plus que lui, dans mes rêves la nuit, dans mes pensées le jour.

Je n'avais parlé de ces rêves à personne, j'avais essayé de les évoquer dans une discussion avec Clovis mais il avait fini par s'endormir alors quand Rachel me demanda comment je dormais en ce moment, je compris qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose, c'était l'oracle après tout, pourquoi étais-je seulement surpris ? Je ne lui dis pas tout, quelque chose au fond de moi m'obligeait à garder cet homme, ces rêves secrets et qu'en parler à quelqu'un briserait le charme… Mais de quel charme était-il seulement question ? Ça, je n'en savais toujours rien au bout de ce qui devait être le dixième rêve.

Cette fois, le garçon était assis en tailleur et me regardait curieusement, je fis de même mais décidai de ramener mes jambes près de mon torse avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, le détaillant une fois de plus du regard. Je connaissais ses traits par cœur mais je ne pouvais pas m'en lasser, seulement cette fois pour ma plus grande surprise, il m'adressa un sourire et je ne pus contenir ma surprise et ma gêne. Comme prévu, il avait un sourire magnifique et je me retrouvais donc à rougir. Quand de l'amusement pris place sur son visage, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux et c'est ainsi que je terminai la nuit sans un regard de plus dans sa direction.

Ce matin-là, je fus complètement distrait et d'une humeur si légère que mes amis s'inquiétèrent à plusieurs reprises sur ma santé mentale. Je n'avais en tête que son sourire, il avait allumé en moi une flamme de bonheur comme je n'en avais jamais senti et je me sentais comme en apesanteur, il avait eu un effet si tranquillisant sur moi… Ce fut sans doute à ce moment que j'ai réalisé l'effet de cet inconnu sur ma vie entière et ce fut sans doute à ce moment que je pris peur d'un jour le perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _alors voici le chapitre 2 qui est en effet très court, c'est le plus court des quatre parce que... j'en sais rien en fait... J'en suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça mais soit._**

 ** _Je n'ai pas eu énormément de retours, c'est vrai que c'est plus mature donc que ça plait moins mais j'ai quand même tenu à vous le faire partager avec un avant goût de ma façon d'écrire plus "poétique" si on veut. Si j'écris des romans un jour, je pense que j'aurais deux styles d'écriture comme sur mon compte : un plus drôle et l'autre plus sérieux._**

 ** _Le Jercy c'est magnifique, si vous en écrivez, dites le moi en commentaire, en privé, je veux lire !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture,_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome._**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ** _D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime_**

Il était là encore plus beau chaque nuit et je brûlais d'envie de pouvoir m'en approcher, de pouvoir lui parler. Il était tout ce que je cherchais sans l'être à la fois, il me donnait envie de décrocher la lune pour ses yeux alors que je n'arrivais pas même à faire un pas pour l'approcher.

Ses sourires devenaient constants, parfois j'osais soutenir son regard qui me faisait fondre et les dernières nuits je réussis à lui rendre la faveur, timidement pour commencer et puis plus franchement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi, je ne comprenais pas toujours les sentiments qui défilaient dans ses yeux mais jamais il ne me regardait avec autre chose que de la tendresse. Très vite, je me surpris à attendre la nuit plus qu'à ne profiter du jour, je n'accordais plus d'importance aux soucis extérieurs, j'en oubliais presque les péripéties par lesquelles j'étais passé, il me les avait toutes fait oublier et je ne vivais bientôt que pour lui.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'après un mois de pur bonheur, alors que je me retrouvais en face de lui pour une énième fois que j'eus la force de faire les quelques pas nous séparant.

Il y avait sur son visage une telle surprise que je crains un moment d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Puis quand il vit que j'avais stoppé mes mouvements, il tendit le bras et je terminai les derniers pas.

Il était fidèle à lui-même et tout ce que j'avais cru apercevoir de loin se précisait avec cette nouvelle proximité. Nous nous fixions toujours mais je décidai de ne pas pousser l'audace jusqu'à un rapprochement physique. J'avais tellement peur. A mon réveil, je tremblais et me sentais fiévreux, on me diagnostiqua plus tard une grippe sans importance mais peu importait mon état, je savais que j'avais passé avec mon inconnu une étape non-négligeable.

La fièvre avait eu raison de ma lucidité, il m'arrivait de me mettre à marmonner des choses sans queue ni tête d'après les enfants d'Apollon, aussi on m'amena à l'infirmerie où je dus dormir presque en continu. J'étais là depuis longtemps quand mon inconnu arriva, il avait l'air plus fatigué que la veille et semblait inquiet en me dévisageant. Je n'avais pas plus de force dans la réalité que dans mon rêve alors je m'assis et fermai les yeux un moment, tout tournait autour de moi. Quand je les rouvris, il était devant moi et avant que je ne puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un moment il s'assit à mes côtés. Plus tard, si on me le demandait, j'aurais mis mon geste sur le compte de la maladie, mais véritablement j'en brûlais d'envie depuis notre rencontre alors ma tête vint naturellement trouver sa place sur son épaule. Et jamais je ne me sentis plus à ma place qu'en cet instant.

Il avait tout de la carrure virile mais une certaine douceur qui me berçait dans mes rêves sans paroles. Sa peau n'était pas vraiment chaude, mais pas glaciale non plus, juste assez fraiche pour me faire soupirer de contentement quand mon corps brûlait et irradier une chaleur constante. J'aurais pu mettre mon incandescence sur ma maladie mais la proximité rassurante de mon bel inconnu me faisait flamber tout entier.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir,_**

 ** _alors voici le chapitre 3 de mon petit Jercy. Ce chapitre est... il est là, déjà, c'est bien. Nan, franchement je peux pas vraiment le décrire. Je suis un peu désolé de la fin, qui laisse un peu en suspens du style "JE DOIS ATTENDRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ?" mais la fin fin (le chapitre 4) est encore pire et je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses tout de suite._**

 ** _Encore une fois, cette fanfiction n'a pas beaucoup de succès et ça me chagrine un peu compte tenu du sérieux que j'ai mis dedans, mes émotions, mon amour sans limite pour le couple, le poème, le poète (VERLAINE keur keur). Pour ceux qui me lisent, qui aiment ce que je fais, je vous donne tout mon amour et je vous adore ! Changez rien (un jour la suite du journal d'un espion très spécial arrivera promis)._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous,_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome._**

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 _Et qui n'est, à chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même_

J'avais l'étrange impression de voir son visage changer chaque nuit. Mais peut être était-ce simplement son expression ? Parfois il était grave et soucieux, parfois il était doux et attentionné mais jamais il ne quittait cette douceur visible dans le fond de ses yeux et je savais, je l'espérais du moins, qu'elle ne n'était dédiée qu'à moi.

Mon ange blond devait être une personne incroyable, je le savais au fond de moi. Peut-être était-il un peu autoritaire, il en avait le profil. Sans doute un meneur, c'est ce que je croyais en tout cas. Tout ce que je savais sur celui je ne l'affirmais que par suppositions, c'était un tâtonnement perpétuel qui régnait entre nous, chaque information pouvait être analysée et manipulée avec un grand soin, mais comment se dévoiler lorsque l'on a que les gestes pour se comprendre ? Et encore, des gestes primitifs, hésitants, distants. J'en aurais presque hurlé de rage, si seulement j'en avais eu la force.

Je suis une personne entêtée d'après mes proches, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Il est vrai que lorsque j'ai une idée en tête, il est compliqué de me faire changer d'avis et je ne pouvais penser à autre chose que de prendre dans mes bras cet être chimérique, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et me laisser consumer tout entier par ce feu destructeur...Que diraient-ils d'ailleurs, mes amis, s'ils savaient que chaque nuit j'allais rejoindre une personne que je n'avais jamais vue, que j'étais fou d'amour pour elle et que cette même personne, était un homme ? Je ne pensais que ça leur poserait de problème, si vraiment c'était cela qui me chagrinait, la plupart des dieux avaient eu eux aussi des escapades avec le sexe opposé comme avec le même sexe et l'homosexualité n'était pas une tare pour moi, bien au contraire, c'était un simple fait. Pouvais-je vraiment me sentir homosexuel ? Je ne le pensais pas, ni même hétérosexuel ou une tout autre sexualité. Il y a peu de temps, j'aurais pu le dire sans aucun problème, je montrais de l'intérêt envers les femmes, il y avait eu Annabeth, peut-être même Rachel, au plus profond de moi. Le fait est que je ressentais une multitude de sentiments dans la large palette dont dispose l'amour, mais désormais, si ce n'est pour mon inconnu, je me sentais incapable de ressentir de l'amour romantique pour quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était cet aspect qui me rendait nerveux comment expliquer à vos amis que vous appartenez irrévocablement à quelqu'un dont l'existence n'est même pas sûre ? Comment pouvais-je exprimer l'amour si pur que je ressentais pour cet homme particulier avec des simples mots ? Et étais-je en mesure d'accepter les regards sans doute plein de jugement, d'inquiétude des personnes qui jusqu'alors représentaient tout mon univers ? J'avais peur, tellement peur, mais à quoi bon ? Je me savais prêt à sacrifier toute mon existence pour ne vivre que de lui, et ma loyauté cruelle s'était transformée en une prison indestructible envers une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

J'avais changé, c'était tout. Je n'étais plus le héros que les autres demi-dieux avaient un jour crut apercevoir en moi. Je n'étais qu'un pantin habité par mes envies les plus fortes et qui, sous couvert d'un défaut mortel particulièrement pervers se laissait englober tout entier dans la dépendance, l'appartenance. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ces changements que j'avais moi-même du mal à accepter, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me traitent différemment. J'étais encore Percy Jackson, mais une nouvelle version d'un Percy à qui il manquait une partie importante de son être et qui désormais l'avait trouvée dans la personne de son âme sœur. Cela pouvait sembler un peu niais voire tirer par les cheveux mais je vivais une expérience privilégiée dont j'attendais le revers un peu plus chaque jour.

Je me mis à l'observer alors, il s'était sensiblement approché de moi, il passait sa main sans arrêt dans ses courts cheveux et lui aussi, me regardait. A quoi pensait-il ? Il semblait une fois de plus soucieux… Alors il se leva et comme il l'avait fait la première fois, il se mit à mon niveau. Cette fois cependant, il ne s'était pas assis à mes côtés mais plutôt agenouillé devant moi. Il leva les deux mains en même et du bout des pouces se mit à caresser mes joues. Pourquoi faisait-il cela maintenant et avec les sourcils froncés ?

C'est en levant les mains à mon tour pour les poser sur les siennes que je m'en rendis compte

Je pleurais.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir,**_

 _ **désolé du retard mais j'avais un peu oublié de poster parce que les révisions... Donc c'est le chapitre 4, et le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Dites moi vos impressions et si vous attendez une suite un jour ou l'autre, j'ai écrit ça parce que je trouvais ça cool et la fin est un peu... frustrante quoi. Vous allez voir. C'est le plus long chapitre aussi, n'en soyez pas surpris.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt,**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome**_

 **Chapitre 4**

 ** _Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend. »_**

Je ne pleurais pas souvent. Je n'étais pas du genre à montrer mes émotions dites négatives, je prenais les larmes comme une démonstration de faiblesse mais devant lui, je ne pouvais que me sentir d'autant plus coupable. J'étais celui qui avait fait naître la préoccupation dans ses beaux yeux bleus, j'étais celui qui l'obligeait à être soucieux la nuit tout autant que le jour, je n'étais pas source de bien être comme il l'était pour moi : je m'en voulais. J'avais cette impression désagréable d'être un poids supplémentaire dans la vie de ce demi-dieu qui sans doute, avait déjà une vie remplie.

J'avais plongé mon regard embué dans le sien, je devinais les contours de son visage que j'avais malgré moi appris par cœur, je distinguais aussi la lueur électrique de ses yeux… Il me disait vaguement quelque chose depuis le début, j'avais cette impression de déjà-vu depuis la première fois et bien que j'avais réussi à la mettre de côté, elle revenait dans le moment le moins opportun. Pourquoi n'était-ce que ce soir-là, alors que je pleurais en face de l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis peu, que me revenait en tête cette désagréable impression ? Sans doute un vain espoir venant de mon subconscient qui n'espérait que reconnaître un visage croisé une fois et pouvoir vivre le jour, dans la réalité, ce que je touchais des doigts le soir, dans mes rêves animés.

Mon ange blond semblait comprendre les tourments qui habitaient mon esprit sans que je ne puisse les chasser et continuer ses doux mouvements comme pour chasser le doute qui me hantait.

J'avais des tas de questions qui menaçaient de déborder de mes lèvres, des envies qui n'attendaient qu'une brusque montée de courage pour être réalisées, des désirs inavoués qui prenaient vie dans les pupilles de mon fantasme mais je le savais depuis toujours que rien de tout cela n'arriverait. J'étais condamné, une condamnation amère mais si douce à la fois que je n'ai jamais regretté, pas même une fois, d'avoir vendu mon âme à ce diable que l'on connaissait tout aussi bien sous le nom «d'amour ». J'avais pris cette nouvelle épreuve comme un désir des dieux de me faire souffrir une fois de plus et de mettre mes faiblesses à découvert le temps d'une nuit, puis d'une autre et de toutes les nuits depuis cette fameuse première fois.

Le matin de cette nuit spéciale, je m'étais réveillé avec le visage inondé de larmes et un goût amer dans la bouche face à mon propre comportement. Après les avoir essuyées d'un geste plus que rageur, j'avais rejoint les autres campeurs pour un petit-déjeuner plus que mérité. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim, j'avais l'estomac complètement retourné par une sorte de dégoût envers moi-même. Qu'avait-il pensé de moi ? Je ne le saurais jamais, je me demandais si seulement il avait pu dire un seul mot, qu'aurait-il été ? Il reviendrait, j'en étais sûr. Il était obligé, après tout, ce qui se passait été fait indépendamment de notre volonté à chacun, bien que sans hésiter, si j'en avais eu l'opportunité, j'aurais choisi de continuer ces rencontres muettes entre ce qui semblait être l'homme de mes rêves et moi.

Alors que je m'asseyais sans toucher à la nourriture déposée devant moi, Annabeth attira mon attention en me faisant que j'avais une tête horrible. Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle en qui j'avais une confiance infinie mais aussi, elle avait été ma petite-amie, celle à qui mon cœur avait appartenu, il me semblait déplacer de parler avec elle de comment mon cœur appartenait à un autre et de comment cet amour était en tous points plus puissant et plus profond que celui que j'avais eu pour elle. Il était un secret que je ne pouvais dévoiler, il m'appartenait seulement à moi et je le gardais jalousement emprisonné dans mes pensées.

Après lui avoir raconté que j'avais des nuits simplement plus agitées en ce moment - et ce n'était pas un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?- elle m'apprit que Thalia Grace avait retrouvé son petit-frère dans une espèce de colonie romaine et qu'elle avait pour mission de nous le présenter. Il avait, de ce qu'elle avait compris, la fonction de _praetor_ et qu'il nous fallait éviter à tout prix les dérapages en sa présence. Chiron avait évoqué la possibilité d'une entente entre les deux camps pour éviter une guerre comme c'était de coutume entre les grecs et les romains depuis la nuit des temps. Cette histoire, il fallait le reconnaître, m'importait peu, elle était le cadet de mes soucis et après avoir remercié la fille d'Athéna pour ces informations que j'avais déjà oubliées, je m'étais retiré pour une session d'entraînement. J'avais pour but en m'isolant de tous, de me vider l'esprit et de ne plus penser à cet homme qui me faisait chavirer. Il était inaccessible, j'avais pris la décision de le comprendre une fois pour toutes et de me raccrocher à cette réalité que j'avais laissé échapper depuis son apparition fortuite.

Il était tard, beaucoup trop tard, quand je repris connaissance du monde qui m'entourait, j'avais laissé ma frustration quotidienne se perdre dans mes coups d'épée et j'étais épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Ma douche fut rapide, fraiche, et me remit les idées en place. Du moins, assez pour que je n'ignore pas la fille de Thalia quand elle m'accosta en me déclarant avec impatience qu'elle voulait me présenter son frère Jason, et juste assez pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes quand je vis le dit Jason.

J'avais longtemps pensé à un discours que je voulais dire à ce garçon blond que je retrouvais chaque soir, quelque chose d'inspiré, des questions comme s'il en pleuvait, quelque chose qui lui montrerait que j'étais une personne cultivée, à laquelle il aimerait s'intéresser. Mais alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, que son visage reflétait la surprise qui devait avoir pris place sur mon visage, la seule chose qui passa mes lèvres et qui brisa à tout jamais notre romance sans parole et le silence qui s'était installé dès que nos regards se croisèrent m'apparut bien plus éloquente que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

« Je t'aime. »


End file.
